


sometimes a home is just two avian men, a piglin, an amnesiac teen, and a ghost.

by Wulffymc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, Techno is trying his best, baad self care, found family sbi, hurt wings, ranboo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulffymc/pseuds/Wulffymc
Summary: quackity needed help, he got lost on his way to Snowchester (well that's what he is telling everyone) and runs into some confusing but not completely unwelcomed help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Ranboo/Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	sometimes a home is just two avian men, a piglin, an amnesiac teen, and a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story, I don't know if ill continue. 
> 
> probably will

Shivering in his thin navy-blue jumper, golden yellow wings now frozen to the point of frostbite in the darkness… he fell hitting the ground with a sickening thud and with it a crack in his arm. He heard the moans of a zombie or two but he couldn't get up, on the account of him being half-way to death's door in exhaustion and freezing temperature. An arrow landed in front of his face barely missing by an inch as he heard what sounded like a wolf attack the mobs, and a sword collided with bones. Then barely before he passed out due to the cold, he felt himself being picked up, his eyes closed and he rested. What felt like an eternity later he opened his eyes only to see the blinding light of a familiar house and the rhythmic footsteps of the person carrying him and the wolf, closing his eyes he fell in the now comforting darkness once again.

Slowly his eyes flutter open, now in a room lit up only by the warmth and light of a fire, a fluffy blanket over him and the soft breathing of the wolf on his legs. He breathed as he closed his eyes once more to rest, smelling of burning pine mixed with lemony-rose scent, and the soft, quiet, flipping of pages of a book.

After a long and welcomed rest, the sleeping duck hybrid slowly woke up. Opening his eyes to a welcoming sight… of a wolf, er, dog. With a collar around its neck, he read the nametag it read, ‘Em’. He recognized that name from somewhere but he wasn't sure.

“Ah- you're awake,” A sleepy monotone, piglin stood leaning against the frame of a door.

The duckling shot up, searing pain in his wings, and everything for that matter… he now remembered where he knew the dog from.

“T-Technoblade?!” The terrified duckling cried out.

“Yes quackity?” He spoke in that monotone emotionless voice again sipping from a cup.

“Why am i in your house?” He questioned the large piglin.

“You were in the cold, and Em was worried.” he sighed nodding to the dog.

“But I tried to kill you! An- wait you only brought me here because of the dog?” he flipped from being confused to being very confused and a little concerned for his safety.

The piglin nods. (it was a lie but he's not gonna say that he sorta cares about the well being of others, and that the voices kept bugging him to save quackity.)

“......” Quackity sat in silence as the dog licked his hand.

“Phil and Ranboo should be home soon, so sit tight, then Phil can help with your wings,” the piglin stated after putting his glasses on and flicking on a light sitting down on an armchair to read.

“O-oh alright” He sat up calming a little bit as he realised he probably wasn't going to die.

They sat in silence, only for the sound of crackling of the fire, and the flipping of pages in Technoblades book. Quackity looked around from where he sat, seeing that this cottage was much cozier than he expected from the blood hungry piglin, no weapons in sight, except for a very large axe mantled above the fireplace.

The door to the house opened up, a breeze of freezing air squeezed its way in around the avian hybrid and the half-enderman teen. Technoblade put a marker in his book and set it down as he stood up to help the other two men.

Quackity looked over at the two men, Philza looked back at him and winced at the sight of the ducklings wings.

“Oh dear… quackity when was the last time you preened?” Philza asked with a concerned look on his face. Quackity looked at his wing, now realizing why they hurt, they looked like shit, feathers clumped together and a couple blood feathers here and there.

“O-oh um, I can't remember when I preened last” He chuckled nervously.

Both ranboo and philza look at each other with a lot of confusion and worry.  
Phil looked to Quackity, “alright well, we can help with your wings after they healed a bit, techno told me he found you freezing outside, is that true?” Quackity nods.

“Good god mate, what were you doing out there?” Phil asked with a very worried look on his face. Techno helped Ranboo with some bags and took him to the kitchen.

“I was looking for Snowchester and got lost, Techno and Em saved me from dying to the cold i guess.” Quackity said as he looked down a little embarrassed that he got lost going somewhere he knew the direction of. Phil sighed and sat down beside Quackity and Em.

“Anyway, how are you feeling now?” he questioned Quackity, taking his green and white striped bucket hat off, and setting it on the side table.

“Better, I’m warm now at least” Quackity said as he looked over to Phil, who had a kind and welcoming smile. 

A sweet lemon-honey scent coming from the kitchen as both Technoblade and Ranboo walked out with four cups of tea, Ranboo handed Quackity a cup and then sat down beside Philza, Techno handed a cup to Phil, before sitting down in his own chair, Em laid down beside him on the ground. Strangely Quackity felt calm, but it helped with techno only wearing his normal white shirt, black trousers that cuff just a little below his knees, and red sash at his waist, which gave Quackity a sense of relief. Techno still looked scary but not nearly as much when he wasn't wearing his enchanted netherite armour. He took a deep breath, smelling the amazing scent of the tea mixed with the fire was very soothing, taking a sip of his tea… it was heavenly, the best thing he ever tasted in years, he had no idea how it tasted that good, but it did. 

______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours after waking up in techno’s cottage house, his wings finally stopped aching. He looked over to Phil, “can- uh… can you help me preen?”

“Sure mate, spread your wings out for me” Philza turned towards Quackity as turns his back and stretched his wings out uncomfortably.

“Just tell if it starts hurting, just tell me alright?” Quackity nodded as Phil started to take clumps of feathers and started preening them, Quackity flinched a little bit but let him continue.

“So Quackity…,” Technoblade looked up from his book, causing quackity to flinch a bit. 

“Y-yeah…,” Quackity slowly looked at the large piglin with glasses on the bridge of his snout.

“Snowchester, wouldn’t happen to be a government would it?” He questioned not a single change on the look on his face or tone. That, that was what scared Quackity the most. Not the rage or glee he sees on techno in battle, the thing is, he DOESN'T see that no one does. Its Technoblades, unwavering monotone voice, and expressionless look on his face. That’s what scared him. 

He gulped. “n-no,” he lied with his shaky tone. He knew techno could tell he was lying, nothing gets past the piglin hybrid. NOTHING.

Techno lt out a huff pushing his glasses back up his snout going back reading. He flinched as Phil accidentally touched one of the blood feathers. 

“Oops, sorry mate.” Phil said in an apologetic tone.  
“It's okay Phil…” Quackity replied just relieved he wasn't the only avian hybrid on the server, and that techno didn't decide to take his last life.

Technonice? Woah no violence from techno?! This book is good. E. TECHNOREAD. Stab the duck. 

The voices in technos head spoke, not really bugging him that much at the moment. He turned a page in his book before putting the page marker in and setting it down on the side table, he then stood up causing the duckling to flinch but calm down as he walked to the kitchen with his empty cup. Quackity takes a sip of his tea before it goes cold. 

Phil was on the last clump of feathers… he hated to admit it but, his wings felt a lot better than before. Once Phil finished preening his wings, he got up. 

“I'll be right back, okay mate?” quackity nods as phil walks to the kitchen

“... wanna see my pet rabbit?” Ranboo, the half enderman questions enthusiastically.

“...uh… sure?” It sounds more like a question than an answer but Ranboo smiles and rushes outside, leaving quackity very confused.

A few minutes later Ranboo walks back into the house holding a small black and white rabbit, they looked like twins, with Ranboo’s half white - half black face.

“His names Ranbun,” Ranboo said with a cheery tone in his voice.

Quackity looked at the rabbit before petting it, it was very soft. Ranboo handed the rabbit to Quackity immediately started gently petting the small creature absentmindedly, calming down as he did. Ranboo sat down beside him hunchened up like he had no spine, but Quackity paid no attention to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After a day or two, quackity came down with a fever, a horrible fever. It was a little hard to deal with… y’know being in the same house as the piglin you tried to execute, stripped of all your weapons, and having no idea where he hid his. As Quackity looked around he looked to the fireplace now noticing three crowns on top of it. Two enchanted with something. He could tell because they were glowing dimly, one had an netherite core in it, one a diamond, and the other an emerald. The emerald matched the emerald that technoblade had dangling from his ear, and the one around Philza’s neck.

Suddenly an enderman poofed into the room with purple particles floating around it, which gave Quackity a minor heart attack. The enderman was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a cape that had techno’s old empires symbol on it matching the other three people that lived in the house. Then suddenly, the house door opened, and Ranboo entered looking tired.

“I told you to stay with me, Edward,” ranboo said with an exhausted tone.

The enderman edward, replied in a strange language Quackity couldn't understand.

“Whatever I don't want to hear, but! Techno told me before we left this morning that he cleaned your boat, and that em is up there right now” the half enderman replied with a happy look on his face. Edward looked happy and quickly walked to another room.

“Uhh, you guys live with an actual enderman???” Quackity asked with a mix of fear and confusion in his voice.

“Oh hi Quackity. And yeah I guess we forgot to tell you, sorry.” the lanky teen apologised 

“I-its alright, just a bit confusing” the duck man replied.

“His name is Edward, I should also tell you that we have two pet polar bears, Ghostbur lives… he stays in the hut next door with his blue sheep named Friend and such, and Moon and Hubert live in the basement with a cow, whose name I can't remember” Ranboo smiles.

“O-oh that’s… that's a lot, what are Moon and Hubert?” he questions.

“Moon is a skeleton, and Hubert is a zombie piglin, they both are actually quite peaceful” Ranboo says with a happy tone.

“Wha- how?” Quackity questioned, very confused.

Ranboo shrugged, “they were here when I moved in”

Quackity just goes back to chilling on the couch, then he remembers a question he wanted to ask.

“Whose crowns are those?” Quackity asked, pointing a shaky finger at the said crowns.

Ranboo looks at the crowns, “oh, those are mine, technos and phils.”


End file.
